The present invention relates to an optical pickup device which has a function of reproducing an information signal or recording an information signal in the multilayer optical disc, in particular, from a multilayer optical disc having a plurality of recording layers within a single disc.
One of background arts is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-9-161282 which discloses an FE (focus error) signal detecting technique which is applied to multilayer optical discs.